1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pet care and grooming. More specifically, this invention relates to shedding blades, which are implements that are used to remove dead hair from animals.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Shedding blades are used to remove dead or loose hair from animals, particularly animals, such as long-haired dogs, that periodically shed their hair. These grooming tools most commonly feature a stationary blade that is looped into a handle. Shedding blades are available in different sizes and shapes for grooming different types of animals and animals of different sizes.
Many of the shedding blades that are commercially available include a handle that can be separated into two halves to create a single blade length that can either be used as a straight blade or as a looped blade when the two handle halves are reconnected. The blades on these implements are commonly available with both edges featuring serrated teeth or a single toothed edge with an opposing non-toothed edge. In the latter case, the non-toothed edge can be used like a squeegee for removing water after a bath.
It is well known that a large percentage of pet owners have more than one pet, and often pets of different species and or different sizes. For example, according to a 2001-2002 APPMA National Pet Owners Survey, 48% of cat owners also own a dog, and 42% of dog owners also own a cat. Such pet owners as well as pet grooming facilities will typically need to purchase and use more than one shedding blade. The need to purchase, store, clean and maintain different implements for essentially the same purpose on different pets is expensive, space consuming and cumbersome. A need exists for a single article that can optimally remove dead hair from animals of different sizes and different species, and that minimizes the need for storage space when it is not in use.